


Three is Never a Crowd

by lazarus



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tim wanted this, Tim was going to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is Never a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I let people talk me into writing a Conner/Tim/Kon threesome. This is just shameless porn. Also, to avoid confusion, I am referring to TT!Kon as Conner and YJ!Kon as Kon.

“This… this is ridiculous,” said Conner who was flat on his back, his belt buckle undone and the hem of his shirt hiked up, revealing strong, toned, impenetrable flesh.

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist, princess,” said the voice above him.

Conner lifted his head up a bit and met a pair of dark, blue eyes, much like his own. His glanced at the messy tangle of hair, the gold earring and that all too familiar leather jacket. It should be a surprise to see his former self staring right back at him, but Conner’s had time to get used to seeing his own, young face again.

He glared back at himself. “Easy for you to say,” said Conner, “You’re not the one who has to feel yourself get groped…” he paused as he tried to word this intelligibly, but failing horribly, “— _by_ yourself!”

Kon-el just grinned that devious smile Conner remembered.

“Think of it this way, _Conner_ ,” he said as he leaned in close, his face merely inches from Conner’s. “It’s like a form of masturbation. You’re touching me and by extension, all you’re really touching is,” Kon shrugged easily, “yourself.”

“Well I’ve never had my younger self _touch_ me before,” Conner retorted but didn’t pull away as Kon’s hands—so much like his own—began making circles along Conner’s stomach. It made him shudder despite himself.

“Besides,” Kon went on, jutting his chin over his shoulder, “Tim doesn’t seem to mind, don’t you Timmy?”

Conner glanced at the side, where Tim sat on a wooden chair across from the bed. He was staring at them so seriously, so intensely. When he met Conner’s gaze, Conner felt the heat in his belly magnify tenfold. It didn’t help that Tim was dressed down in civilian clothes and was wearing a pair of dark, faded jeans and a t-shirt— _Conner_ ’s shirt, and somehow, seeing that made this whole situation feel less ridiculous now.

“Please,” Tim said quietly, still looking at Conner in that intense, unblinking way that made Conner’s mouth run dry and his belly hot. “Please continue.”

And Conner couldn’t remember if the word ‘no’ was even in his vocabulary. He looked back at Kon and saw his younger self smile, his teeth glinting beneath the pale, dimmed light of the room, before he was enveloped in a fierce kiss.

It was a kiss that was unrefined and haphazard— _wild_ and uncontrolled, and Conner suppose it was appropriate since his younger self was definitely all of those things and more. Kon’s kisses was all heat and tongue, all ferocity and no rhythm, like he didn’t know how to slow down or how to temper the storm and could only go along with it.

So Conner placed one hand on Kon’s hips and the other in along his neck and his cheek, his fingers tangling through soft curls, trying to gain back some semblance of time and control without losing the heat or the urgency.

Kon pushed his shoulders, pinning him down, his tongue tracing the lining of his lips and the roofs and corners of Conner’s mouth, making him moan low in his throat. He bit Kon’s bottom lip and slipped his own tongue in his mouth, returning the gesture just as eagerly. Above him, he heard Kon shudder and groan, kissing him harder; the hands on his shoulders digging deeper that it was almost painful.

“Tim,” Kon hissed against Conner’s lips and from the side, Conner heard Tim inhale sharply. “Tim,” Kon whispered, not breaking away from Conner one bit, “what do you want? Tell us.”

“Y-Your clothes,” Tim said, his voice shaky, “take them off. I want to see you both.”

Conner didn’t waste time obeying. He reached over and yanked on Kon’s jacket, his hands fumbling in his haste. Kon helped him with it and threw it off to the floor before proceeding to help Kon do the same with his shirt and then his pants. Conner then used his TTK to strip the rest of Kon’s clothing—much to the younger boy’s surprise, but he didn’t complain either way and happily allowed Kon to divest the last of his uniform until they both had nothing left.

Conner thought seeing himself naked would be strange, but it wasn’t. It was like looking in the mirror, only a shorter and slightly less muscular version of himself was his reflection. Kon stared back, non-pulsed, like he could care less if he was naked and under scrutiny. Judging from the slight quiver of his lips, as if he was trying not to smirk, Conner would say Kon was enjoying the attention.

Then again, their only other audience who was privy to this was Tim, and Conner couldn’t have wanted it any other way.

They both turned towards Tim, who sitting back against the chair, however, his posture was drastically different. He was gripping onto the arms tightly to the point his knuckles were starting to turn white; his eyes ran up and down their bodies like magnetism, like gravity. He looked like a man half-starved of something. Absentmindedly, Tim even licked his lips. The sight of that pink slip made Conner hard. Beside him, Kon was having a similar reaction to Tim’s attentiveness.

“What next?” said Conner, his voice rough.

“The bed,” said Tim, swallowing. “Conner, on your back. I-I want…” his eyes clouded over as if he was suddenly very far away, “I want Kon to blow you and then…” He licked his lips again, his face still many miles from here, “And then I want Kon to fuck himself on you, Conner. I want to see… I want to _watch_.”

Conner was imagining Tim fantasizing about all this and suddenly the heat in his belly wasn’t just spitfire anymore—it was a blazing inferno, spiraling out of warp and threatening to overwhelm him. If Tim wanted this, Tim was going to get it.

“Okay,” said Conner and made his way back towards the bed, where he got on his back and spread his legs open. He settled in such a way that was both comfortable and allowed Tim to see the whole spectacle.

Conner felt the bed dip as Kon crawled to where he lay, his dark eyes glittering many shades of blue all at once. He moved between Conner’s legs and placed his hands on either side of his hips, his warm breath cascading over Conner’s stomach and his cock, making him twitch in anticipation. Kon was close now, so close—he could feel the tip of his mouth tracing lightly over his length, making him squirm and twitch even more. He felt the urge to take Kon and lead him directly to where he wanted him, but Conner thought the wait, the build up, would be much more satisfying.

He looked down at Kon, met his eyes, before Kon swallowed him completely. By the chair, Tim had shifted in his seat and inhaled another sharp intake of breath, and Conner knew all at once he’d been right to wait.

Kon bobbed his head up and down, his mouth sliding over Conner’s thick cock in a timely rhythm; pulling away at the tip with a small ‘pop’, causing Conner to shudder and moan.

Conner knew what he liked; he liked it when his partner—usually Tim—would take him all the way, lave their tongue along the tip before plunging back in again, more desperate than ever. He supposed it was convenient being given a blowjob by himself; at least he already knew what he wanted.

Kon’s methods grew faster, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked Conner until Conner was seeing patches of white in his vision. Conner felt his hands slide into Kon’s hair as he arched his back and jerked his hips, urging him on.

Kon kept going at it, not caring if Conner’s grip was becoming uncomfortably painful. He held Conner’s hips down and took him further, his cock barely reaching throat. Meanwhile, Conner was trying not to let his vocal appreciation get the best of him. With one hand he pressed it over his mouth to keep himself from shouting, but it was difficult. The longer it took and the more relentless Kon became, the harder it became not to scream the whole house down.

“Tim,” he found himself moaning, his eyes drawn to the ceiling, “Tim, are you seeing this? Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” Tim whispered, his voice so strained it would have been difficult to hear if not for his super-hearing abilities. “Oh god, yes, yes, Conner. You two are… beautiful. So beautiful.”

He heard Tim pop open his jeans and then the zipper, his hand trying to ease the mounting tension in his pants.

“Oh, Conner, please… _now_ ,” Tim pleaded, “Do it now. _Please_.”

Conner growled at the back of his throat, glancing at Kon below, who was already looking pretty drugged up, his mouth still full of Conner’s cock. He gave the younger boy a look to which Kon simply nodded.

Not another minute longer and Kon was straddling Conner’s waist again while Conner’s fingers slid inside him, trying to stretch him out. Kon shifted against his hand, visibly trying to get used to invasion but at the same time, feeling tendrils of pleasure as Conner continued his ministrations. He slide one finger and then another while he let his TTK graze over the younger boy, making him twitch and moan at the invisible feel all around his skin.

“Fuck, Conner… Kon,” Tim hissed, already chucking off his pants to the floor and reaching into his boxers; his hand taking firm hold of himself.

Conner and Kon simultaneously pushed up and down. Conner’s hips moved up just as Kon’s rear made immediate contact; taking Conner’s cock entirely just as he had with his mouth. For a second, Conner couldn’t breathe or move and above him, he felt Kon do the same.

“Fuck,” Kon hissed as he shifted his hips in a way that made pleasure shoot up Conner’s belly; he moaned low at the unexpected sensation. “Jesus Chri—” Kon groaned, his face revealing he was experiencing something similar.

“Move,” Tim breathed tightly. He had his legs spread out wide and his dick out, his hand squeezing tightly as he kept his eyes fixedly on the two of them. “Move, _now_.”

“Go,” Conner whispered at the same time Kon moved his hips down. Keeping in time as the inferno in his stomach expanded to frightening heights. Conner laid back, his hands gripping at the side of the bed tightly as Kon continued to slam himself onto his dick.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Kon moaned underneath his breath.

Conner had to fight back the urge to scream again, but he couldn’t help himself. Kon’s movements were growing faster and fiercer, less in control as the pleasure continued to spike up. And he found himself screaming, letting himself get lost to waves that were now gaining in magnitude, not just in plasure.

Kon seemed to have given up trying to contain himself as well and just let go, fucking himself onto Conner like his life depended on it. His moans bouncing along the all four corners of the room, as if he could hardly care less who heard him and who didn’t.

On the chair, Tim’s hands were moving fast, keeping in rapid time to Kon’s movements, his face completely devastated and lost; his eyes never, once, wavering from them. It was beautiful. Tim was beautiful; it made Conner want to reach out and touch him. He let his TTK wander over until it spread across Tim’s skin, binding him to both him and Kon as their pleasures reached maximum height.

“Yes, oh god, yes, yes, fuck yes,” Tim gasped, his hands moving more frantically over his penis than ever as the ghost of his TTK continued to run along his body. “Kon… Kon… Conner, oh _fuck_ , yes.”

Conner met Tim’s eyes just once, and all at once Tim lost it the same time Kon did. Tim arched his neck and moaned just as Kon arched his back and cried out; the intense wave of their orgasm pushing Conner over the edge and beyond, almost blinding him.

“Tim,” Conner cried out before finally collapsing in a sticky, satiated mess of limbs and sweat.

“Holy shit,” said Kon, who had fallen against Conner, all soft and plaint and unmoving. He was breathing and shaking hard, but Conner felt the contentment roll off him in waves. “That was pretty amazing.”

On the chair, Tim was unmoving too, but he looked just as gratified as the both of them. His smile was small but sleepy and it made Conner’s turn up to do the same. With the last of his strength, Conner used his TTK again to lift Tim off the chair and carry him to the bed, where Kon made room so that Tim could fit right between them.

Tim instantly slid his arms around Conner’s waist, his head pillowed against his shoulder and chest, sighing dreamily. Kon wrapped his own arms around Tim’s waist, spooning up behind him and tangling his legs between his. And Conner flung an arm over Tim’s shoulder, his lips moving to kiss Tim lightly on the forehead.

“Did you enjoy the show?” he asked.

He felt Tim smile and squeeze him. “You know I did,” he murmured.

“Yeah, well next time,” said Kon, pressing his mouth along the back of his Tim’s neck, “you’re joining us.”

Tim hummed in approval before closing his eyes to sleep.

And Conner had to admit, he was definitely looking forward to _that_.


End file.
